This invention relates to a scrap removing device and more particularly to a pin tape for scrap removal, which easily cooperates with a die cutting assembly in order to provide a finishing process useful in the printing industry.
In the printing industry, the finishing process for printed work is critical. After the printing is complete, the printed product is passed to a die cutting assembly. This die cutting assembly shapes the edge of the printed product. The die cutting assembly provides the finishing step for the printing process, and can be accomplished in either a continuous in line finishing step, or a discontinuous off line finishing step. The discarded paper, which results from the cutting assembly, can cause problems in the entire frame process.
More particularly, with a printing press which uses a lot of continuous paper feed as the paper is received, it is often desired to provide a specific shape for the edge of the paper being printed. A typical desired edge can include a jagged edge, a zigzag edge, a punched edge, or any other desired shape. Such edges can provide for desired type of bonding in order to secure a plurality of printed pages together.
Production of the desired edge for a printed product causes scrap paper. It is desired to efficiently remove any scrap paper, such as continuous dies or die chips, from the desired product. Continuous dies are generally formed when a specific paper edge is desired. Die chips are formed when specific punch or aperture in the paper is desired, and are usually discontinuous waste. Such an aperture or a series thereof may be used for joining a plurality of sheets of paper together.
However, scrap paper, such as the continuous dies or die chips, must be controlled. If such scrap paper is not controlled, a cluttered, trashy appearance can occur. Scrap paper can accumulate in other pieces of equipment farther down the process in the finishing line. Such accumulation does create stoppages in production and increases paper waste, due to excessive startups. It is very desirable to efficiently collect that scrap paper, and remove it and organized, repetitive manner.
Such scrap paper can also interfere with the efficient running of equipment used to process the paper, while forming a desired product. As the paper is printed, the scrap paper can also reach the surface to be printed and impair the printing of a proper document.
In a typical manufacturing process, which forms continuous dies (or scrap) as the printing, especially the finishing process for the printing process takes place, scrap must be efficiently removed in a continuous fashion. Otherwise, the scrap will get into the area of the process, from which the desired product must be recovered. Such scrap can foul the machinery, to a point where the manufacturing process is slowed or even stopped. The undesirable results also occur with die chips. If continuous dies or die chips can be efficiently removed from the processing area, speed of processing can be maintained, without any other sacrifice.
Directing the dies or the die chips to a desired area is difficult. Some devices for doing so require substantial modification of the printing press, and various components associated with the press. Such devices clearly add complexity and costs to the printing process. Not only is the equipment expensive, it is also difficult to maintain.
Mechanical attachments or electrical attachments, adapted to remove the die chips or continuous dies, greatly complicate the printing process. Not only is more space taken up, more complications are added to the machinery. These complicated devices also suffer breakdowns and slow the printing process.
Furthermore, it is clear that this loose paper or scraps in the form of die chips or continuous chips, floats around an area and can cause pollution problems. It is always desired to minimize pollution. However, the device, which minimizes pollution, in an inexpensive and efficient fashion is even more valuable.
If directing of the dies or die chips can be accomplished in a simple fashion without making substantial modifications of existing equipment, while at the same time providing for ease of installation, great advantages are accomplished. Not only are costs reduced, but the efficiency of the printing process is greatly enhanced.
Among the many objectives of this invention is the provision of a pin tape, which is easily attached to a finishing device used in a printing process.
A further objective of this invention is the provision of a pin tape, which easily removes continuous dies.
Yet a further objective of this invention is the provision of a pin tape, which easily removes die chips.
A still further objective of this invention is the provision of a pin tape which reduces printing process shutdowns.
Another objective of this invention is the provision of a pin tape, which is easily retrieved.
Yet another objective of this invention is the provision of a pin tape, which is easily attached.
Still, another objective of this invention is the provision of a pin tape, which directs continuous dies to a desired position.
Also, an objective of this invention is the provision of a pin tape, which directs die chips to a desired position.
A further objective of this invention is the provision of a pin tape, which avoids mechanical attachments.
Yet a further objective of this invention is the provision of a pin tape, which avoid electrical attachments.
A still further objective of this invention is the provision of a pin tape, which minimizes pollution.
Another objective of this invention is the provision of a pin tape, which reduces production down time.
Yet another objective of this invention is the provision of a pin tape, which reduces paper waste.
These and other objectives of the invention (which other objectives become clear by consideration of the specification, claims and drawings as a whole) are met by providing a pin tape, which can be releasably secured at a desired position on a finishing device in a printing process and produce more efficient collection of scrap paper.